


猫头鹰。

by sarriathmg



Series: DC 宇宙同人漫畫中文版 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson is an owl, Fan Comics, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Dick Grayson, Tales From the Dark Multiverse: Hush, like literally - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 迪克变成了一只很有占有欲的猫头鹰。Dickjay Week第一天：利爪迪克
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DC 宇宙同人漫畫中文版 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	猫头鹰。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Owl.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297634) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 




End file.
